La descente aux enfers
by Pauline17
Summary: Harry, traité comme un esclave se fait battre par son tuteur, un vampire possessif rentre en jeu et décide de tout changer dans la vie de son futur calice. Voldemort n'est pas bien loin puisqu'il se trouve être le père du Survivant. La vengeance n'est pas bien loin non plus..


Chapitre 1 : L'enfer

-Je te préviens mon garçon ! Si tu ne fait pas taire cette maudite chouette, tu auras affaire à moi !

-O..Oui On...Oncle Vernon !

_L'oncle ferma brutalement la porte ce qui engendra une bourrasque de vent et laissa tomber une fine couche de poussière sur les épaules frêles du petit garçon. _

_Harry entendait les gros doigts fermer les multiples cadenas de sa nouvelle porte._

_Plus qu'une semaine...une petite semaine, et il retournerais à Poudlard. Il quitterait l'enfer qu'est cette famille !_

_Quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappaient du plafond...elles s'échouaient sur le parquet moisi et les murs jaunis par le temps, ce qui rendait la chambre humide laissant une odeur particulièrement désagréable. _

_S'asseyant sur le matelas rongé par les mites, Harry souleva un coin de celui ci pour pouvoir attraper le magazine de Quidditch que Ron lui avait offert pour son douzième anniversaire. _

_Les pages commençaient à devenir jaunes...il allait falloir qu'il lui lance le sort de protection qu'Hermione lui avait montrée une fois rentré..._

_Hedwidge hululait comme tous les soirs, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Vernon. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la chouette avait mis bas dans l'arbre voisin. Et toutes les nuits, elle voulait sortir pour prendre soin de ses petits._

-Chuuut, Hedwidge... Si Oncle Vernon apprends que tu as des petits, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il irait leur faire..., _sur ces paroles, elle se tût. _

_-_Demain, j'irais ramener tes petits, ne t'inquiète pas.. Tante Pétunia m'a dit d'aller travailler dehors, parce qu'il pleuvra.. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de se mouillée je présume, _dit-il un petit rictus au lèvres._

_Puis, plusieurs cliquetis se firent entendre ainsi que des pas dans l'escalier. _

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER ! VIENT TOUT DE SUITE METTRE LA TABLE ESPESCE DE FAIGNANT !, _cria t-elle a pleins poumons._

-J'arrive Tante Pétunia !, _répondu t-il sans surprise. _

_Sa tante voulait qu'il fasse le maximum de choses pour elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise...un peu comme de l'exploitation. _

Courant dans le couloir, Harry n'avais pas vu ce qu'il y avait devant lui car il baissait la tête en guise de soumission. Il percuta le gros Dudley de plein fouet, le faisant tomber par terre.

-Excuse moi Dudley ! Je..Je suis désolé..ne crie pas s'il te plaît !

-Espèce de monstre ! Regarde un peu où tu vas la prochaine fois !, _fit-il de ses yeux porcins _ MAMAN ! POTTER VIENT DE ME FAIRE MAL !

-HARRY POTTER ! Tu seras privé de nourriture pour le restant de la semaine, imbécile ingrat !

Afin d'éviter que les choses n'empires, Harry prit appui sur ses genoux et essaya de se relever.  
Dudley n'étant pas de cet avis, décida de pousser Harry par derrière.  
Celui-ci roula sur les lattes de bois dur et heurta la rambarde de l'escalier avec sa tête de plein fouet.

C'est à ce moment qu'il perdit de peut conscience. Un filet de sang chaud coulait le long de sa tempe tandis qu'il gisait au sol.

Harry voyait flou. Ses lunettes gisaient près de lui. Il voulu les reprendre cependant Dudley, trop rapide, était descendu pour les écrasées.

Le Survivant, n'avait même pas eu le temps de se ressaisir qu'il fut brusquement happé par le col de son pull. Sachant que cela ne présageait rien de bon, il se protégea juste à temps le visage, alors que la main de son oncle venait le frapper.

_-Mon garçon, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Nettoie moi l'immonde liquide qui te sert de sang par terre et dépêche toi de finir tes corvées !_

_-O-oui Oncle V-Vernon !_

L'oncle balança brutalement Harry à travers une partie du couloir menant à la cuisine.

Il étouffa de justesse un gémissement de douleur provenant de son poignet droit qui avait mal réceptionner la chute.

Se relevant péniblement, il nettoya le sang à l'aide d'une éponge, prépara le dîner et le dessert au chocolat comme à son habitude.

Une fois que les Dursley fûrent repus, il fit la vaisselle, et chipa un morceau de gras qui restait dans l'une des assiettes, pour le manger.

Une fois les corvées ménagère finies pour la journée, il remonta dans sa chambre, où son oncle l'y enferma.

Harry n'allait pas bien. Son poignet le faisait extrêmement souffrir, il devait être cassé.

Des larmes s'échappaient de ces yeux. Il en avait marre. Marre de tout.

Il décida donc de se coucher, et de se balancer pour réussir à dormir. La peur au ventre. L'estomac vide. Le poignet enflé. Et une lésion au crâne...

Le lendemain matin, Harry ce réveilla avec un mal de crâne à faire ce réveiller les morts. Il ouvrait les yeux avec difficulté.

Ceux-ci papillonnaient à cause de la lumière provenant des lampadaires de rues. Il trouva dans sa table de nuit, une autre paire de lunette qu'Hermione lui avait offerte pour noël.

Oncle Vernon partait au travail à 5h00 du matin. Et par conséquent, il réveillait aussi Harry pour qu'il commence ses corvées.

Ce matin là, un mercredi, Harry descendît les escaliers en 4ème vitesses, ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et couru vers l'arbre des petits d'Hedwidge.

L'herbe encore mouillée, chatouillait gentillement les pieds du garçon.

L'arbre qui ce trouvait devant lui était un vieux chêne que les voisins avaient gardés. Ils le trouvaient certainement intéressant...

Voyant que son poignet lui faisait encore très mal, il courut vers le cabanon, là où les Dursley entreposaient les outils de jardinage. Bien sûr, seul Oncle Vernon avait déjà toucher à un de ces outils. Le reste, Harry s'en chargeait.

Cette fois, une échelle dans les bras, Harry parvint à atteindre non sans mal le fameux nid qui comportait 2 petits œufs.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de les ramenés dans sa chambre, Harry prit délicatement les œufs dans sa main valide.

Après avoir ranger l'échelle et mis les œufs en sécurités dans sa chambre (sous son lit), Harry commença ses travaux manuels rendus 2 fois plus difficiles à cause de son invalidité.

_**Emploie du temps :**_

_**Préparer déjeuner ( Dudley, Pétunia)**_

_**Faire la vaisselle**_

_**Tondre la pelouse**_

_**Nettoyer la maison**_

_**Préparer le dîner**_

_**Faire la vaisselle**_

_**Faire les courses **_

_**Nettoyer la voiture**_

_**Ranger la chambre de Dudley. (Vernon et Pétunia)**_

_**Réparer le lave-vaisselle**_

_**Laver le linge **_

_**Repasser etc...**_

Comme tous les matins, Tante Pétunia se contentait d'un fruit et d'un café, alors que Dudley mangeait du bacon, 3 œufs brouillés, un verre de lait, des pancackes au miel et des céréales.

Il pouvait vider le frigo à lui tout seul !

Et comme l'avait annoncé la météo, il...pleuvait... La seul chose que Harry n'aimait pas, c'était la pluie. Depuis qu'il est petit, Harry à toujours eu peur de l'eau. Un débile dont on ne prononce pas le nom a eu le génie de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau durant un laps de temps indéfini, uniquement parce qu'il avait fait grillé le petit déjeuner à l'âge de 5 ans.

Donc, autant dire que cette journée était loin d'être la meilleure qui fût.

Dehors, la température avoisinait les -6° alors que nous commencions tout juste l'hiver.

Les averses ce multipliant, un Harry trempé jusqu'aux os franchissait le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Tante Pétunia une la bonne idée de crier après lui.

_-Ahhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ! VERNON ! LE GOSSE SALIT LA MAISON !_

Un grognement bestial ce fit entendre dans le salon. La masse graisseuse s'était confortablement étalée sur le canapé marron zébré. Il eut un peu de mal à se mettre debout tout en fixant Harry de ses yeux porcins noirs.

_-JE VAIS TE TUER ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE GARÇON !_

_-Oncle V-Vernon ! Je-Je vais nettoyer tous de suite !_

_-C'est trop tard ! , fit il d'une voix sourde et criarde._

Harry était trop apeuré pour faire face à son Oncle, alors il se précipita en haut des escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Derrière lui, les pas lourds se pressaient à sa suite, alors il accéléra la cadence.

Une fois qu'il eu fermé la porte, il tenta de la bloquer à l'aide de son corps.

Mauvaise idée, car la porte ne pouvait pas ce fermée de l'intérieur.

Coincé... Oui..

Son Oncle encore en pyjamas rayé, poussa énergiquement la porte qui se fracassa contre le mur.

Harry ce retrouva par terre ayant été éjecté à cause de la force graisseuse de la baleine.

Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur le front du grossier personnage.

D'un pas lent, celui ci s'approcha d'un Harry aux yeux écarquillés et tremblant de peur.

_Les œufs ! Si Vernon les trouves, Hedwidge... Hedwidge !_

Vernon ferma la porte de la petite chambre avec un sourire sadique et fonça vers Harry. Il le prit soudainement par les cheveux et les lui tira en arrière.

Harry hurla, cependant, il s'empara de la cage de la chouette, repoussa son Oncle d'un coup de pied dans le tibiat, et l'ouvrit.

Hedwidge sentant l'alerte de son maître décida de détourner l'attention de l'agresseur en lui mordant les doigts.

La phalange à porté de son bec, Hedwidge n'hésita pas une seule seconde et pinça dedans sans tenir conte de la douleur qu'éprouvait Vernon.

Avant qu'Harry puisse faire quelques chose, les gros doigts du tas de graisse blessèrent l'aile droite d'Hedwidge.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre, et dès qu'il l'eut fait, il se retourna, pris sa chouette dans ses mains, et la laissa s'envoler.

-HEDWIDGE ! SAUVES TOI!

_-Tu ne reverras jamais ta chouette petit ! JAMAIS !_

Et la chouette blanche disparut dans le ciel orageux...

Harry avait regardé sa chouette partir alors qu'il se faisait tirer les cheveux en arrière.

A la fois secoué par la force de Vernon et plié en deux à cause d'un coup de poing à l'estomac, Harry ce retrouvait par terre à genoux une main devant lui et l'autre sur le ventre.

Tout d'un coup, Vernon arracha d'une main le pantalon d'Harry, et le plaça à 4 pattes devant lui. Harry la peur au ventre, entendit Vernon dévétir la boucle de son pantalon prestement. Puis une main agrippa de nouveau ses cheveux et un murmure lui parvint..

-Je vais te faire regretter d'être née sale putain !

-Ah ! Ah !A..rrêter On-cle...Vernon !,_cria de douleur le brun alors que Vernon fouettait le dos de celui-ci de sa ceinture._

S'en suivi une longue série de coup de ceinture avec la boucle. Après avoir compté plus de 150 fois, Harry sentit quelque chose de froid sur son dos douloureusement chaud. Il en aurait presque laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Et maintenant, le monde va savoir que tu n'es qu'une catain ! Tout comme ta chienne de mère !Cette fois j'espère que tu auras tellement honte de ce que tu es que tu te tuera sans qu'on est à le demander !

-NONNNNNNNNNN !

Une lame venait d'entaillée la chair du dos d'Harry sans délicatesse faisant hurler sa victime.

Chaques droites entaillées pour toujours en lettre capitales :

BITCH

SLUT

WHORE

Et chaques mots fûrent répétés inlassablement dans l'oreille droite d'Harry qui ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire... Ces mots fûrent par contre à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

-Maintenant que tu as imprimer tu vas savoir ce que ça veut dire !

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

L'oncle venait de s'enfoncer en Harry d'un seul coup, et commençait les coups de buttoirs.

Harry pleurait, criait malgré l'énorme main baillonant son visage. Le sang coulait le long de ses fines cuisses et les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues.. Il se faisait littéralement déchiré de l'intérieur ce qui n'empêcha pas l'homme au dessus de lui de jouir en s'enfonçant profondément une dernière fois.

Après cela, Harry était « mort » en quelque sorte. Il ne réagissait plus.. Il n'avait même pas la force de protester.

Et comme Vernon le voyait, il en profita pour mettre son sexe dans la bouche d' Harry en faisant des mouvements de vas et viens. Après avoir joui une seconde fois, « l'Oncle » le força à avaler sa semence au goût acre et amer. Harry vomit...

Coup de pieds dans les côtes, au visage, dans les jambes. Passant d'un point à l'autre quand Vernon était affalé sur lui et le rouait de coups.

Une fois que le présumer Oncle d'Harry eu fini de « jouer » avec lui, il le traîta une dernière fois de putain, avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour tout le reste de la soirée..

Durant quelques heures, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il avait mal partout. Son poignet ne bougeait plus du tout et ses jambes prenaient des angles plutôt bizzard. Mais surtout, il se sentait si..si..sale..

Durant ces quelques heures, il pleurait, et ne bougeait que pour pouvoir respirer à peut près correctement.

Quand quelque chose lui revint en mémoire...

-L..Les..oeufs...

Il ne pouvait pas ramper alors que son pantalon l'en empéchait... Il décida de relever son pantalon, ce qui lui prit pas moins d'une heure.

Enfin, Harry tendit sa main gauche pour ramper jusqu'à son matelas miteux. Il ne devait pas laisser des bébés sans défenses contre ce méchant !

_Alors avec lenteur et précaution, il se rampa à l'aide de ses avants-bras sous le lit où se trouvait les œufs de sa chouette._

_La coquille bleu clair parsemée de zébrures blanches se tenait tranquille près de la coquille noire strillée de rouge. _

Une fois qu'il eut attrapper les deux œufs de sa main gauche, Harry retourna à sa place priant que son Oncle ne vienne pas de nouveau le chercher. Qu'il le laisse là ou il était..

_Pendant ce temps, un certain Lord Noir fulminait contre ses mangemorts..._

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable !,_ s'énerva t-il en lançant des Doloris un peu partout._

-Mais...maître !, _fit l'un des mangemorts avant de crier de douleur._

_-_Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part Lucius.

_-_Mon Lord. Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

-Soit. Ta compagnie me calmera quelque peu Severus. Je t'accorde 20 minutes.

-Oui mon Lord.

Le Lord marcha en direction de ses appartements tandis que Severus le suivait de près.

Une fois le mot de passe prononcé en Fourchelangue, Voldemort fit entrer son mangemorts préféré.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Humm ! _commença Severus tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge, _Albus Dumbeldor à encore renvoyé Harry Potter dans sa famille de moldu. Et d'après ce que j'ai constaté en espionnant cette famille, ils ont l'air...parfait, fit Severus avec dégoût.

-Severus, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu ne portes pas cet enfant dans ton cœur, mais n'oubli pas qui il est...

-Oui, mon Lord.

-Le vieux fou serait capale du pire pour avoir ce qu'il désir.. En loccurence, Harry Riddle Evans plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. J'aimerais que tu rendes visites à ces moldus..

-Mais..mon Lord, je ne peux y accéder...La protection du sang m'en empêche, _murmura_ _le professeur des potions en baissant la tête sous le regards insistant du Lord Noir._

_-_Severus, la protection du sang ne sert qu'à empêcher l'intrusion de personnes voulant du mal à Harry. Je te connais suffisament pour savoir que tu ne ferras aucun mal à mon enfant. Ou me serais-je trompé ? _Interrogea Voldemort avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. _

_-_Non, maître ! Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur un enfant quel qu'il soit ! Encore moins le votre !

-Dans ce cas, ne te fais pas remarquer. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui mon Lord..

S'inclinant une dernière fois devant son maître aux yeux de sang, Severus tourna les talons, et s'en alla vers la grande salle.

Un peu plus tard dans une maison « presque » parfaite...

-Pourquoi je devrais m'encombrer d'un corps que je peux cacher si facilement ?, _fit une voix grasse derrière Harry. _

Celui ci, ne put réprimander un frisson de peur en entendant cette voix. Il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer...

_Un bruit, un froissement, un draps... Non ! Une bâche..que fait-il avec une bâche ? _

_Il veut me faire disparaître ? Oui...J'en suis sûr..._

Et tout en écoutant les bruits qui l'entourait, Vernon plaça Harry sur une bâche qu'il traîna jusqu'en bas de l'escalier sans ménager le corps du gosse, pour le flanquer dans le placard. Là ou Harry avait dormi toute son enfance.

Une fois que les cadenas fûrent scellés, Harry ce mit à penser et à pleurer silencieusement comme ont lui avait appris à faire. Il caressa furtivement les œufs qu'il avait mis dans ses poches.

_Si je pouvais mourir maintenant...J'aurais pas à tuer quelqu'un que j'connais pas. Personne pleurera quand j'serais mort. Personne saura de quoi j'serais mort. Un sorcier « légendaire », a...abusé et... tuer par ses moldus. Même pas capable de ce défendre... et après je dois affronter Voldemort ?!_

_Par contre, j'aurais voulu revoir..revoir une dernière fois celui que j'aime.._

Oui... Décidément, cette journée était la pire qu'il est pu connaître.

_Chapitre 2 : Un signe... un espoir.. _

_Durant la semaine, Harry à été enfermé dans son placard, privé de nourriture, et de soins._

_Le temps était conté, alors qu'Hedwidge parcourait plusieurs kilomètres blessée à l'aile, pour prévenir quelqu'un du malheur de son maître. _

S'accrochant à un abreuvoir bien remplis ce situant dans la volière, elle s'élança pour entrer dans la Grande salle servant aux professeurs qui étaient restés pour les vacances de la Toussaint.

S'approchant dangereusement du professeur Dumbeldor, la chouette fut réceptionnée à temps par le détestable maître des potions. A ce moment là, Hedwidge s'évanouit...

-Ceci est...la chouette de Monsieur Potter ?

-En effet Severus..., _fit le directeur en regardant le sang sur l'aile de la chouette_

Le professeur Dumbeldor s'avança vers le professeur Snape et lui murmura à l'oreille,...

-Severus, j'aimerais discuter avec vous quelques instant je vous prie., _murmura t'il un peu trop fort._

Tout les professeurs avaient détourné le regard de la chouette pour ce poser sur celui de Severus.

-Bien.

-En...privé si possible.

-Certainement..

Faisant voleté sa robe de sorcier, l'infâme maître des potion marchait dès à présent derrière le directeur de Poudlard. Severus ne remarqua même pas que Dumbeldor avait la chouette entre les mains...

En moins de 4 minutes, tout deux ce retrouvèrent devant la statue d'un aigle de pierre.

-Lemon Sweet's

Un mot de passe que Severus Snape détestait. Pourquoi des bonbons ?

Les deux hommes gravirent rapidement les marches en pierres menant au bureau, et s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs.

Albus entama la discution.

-Severus, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Harry...

-...Comment ?!_, fit le maître des potions d'un visage légèrement surpris._

_Sait-il quelque chose à propos de la mission que ma confier mon maître ? _

-Je te donne cette mission, car j'ai confiance en toi mon garçon..,tu es dors et déjà un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis près de 2 ans..._ essaya doucement Dumbeldor._

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de raccourcir mes vacances pour un morveux gâté dans son genre !, _fit-il en ce levant pour avoir l'air sérieusement outré._

-SEVERUS !, _cria t-il de mécontentement._

-...Qui a t-il ?, _hésita le professeur en se rasseyant doucement._

-Je veux que tu me ramène ce garçon !

-Pourquoi donc ?, _fit Severus légèrement surpris par le ton qu'avait employé sont supérieur. _

-Et bien..j'ai certaines choses à lui montrer, le Lord Noir accroît sa puissance comme tu le sais si bien, et j'aimerais le prendre sous mon aile afin qu'il puisse aquérir une plus grande force.

-...

-J'aimerais que tu ailles le voir...débrouille toi pour passer la barrière de protection et ne te fais pas remarquer !

-...C'est d'accord.

-Bien, va mon enfant.

Et sur ces mots, Severus Snape tourna les talons et disparut dans un écran de fumée noir.

_Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je rendes visite à Potter ?! Il me pourrit non seulement mes cours, mais aussi mes vacances ?! Bien que.. le fait de le voir...NON ! Il te haït ! Autant que toi ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il gâche ton précieux temps, alors que tu pourrais avançer dans tes potions._

Oui, le maître des potions n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Surtout pas avec Potter ! Bien que...Bien que rien du tout ! Ce Prince imbécile avait décidé d'écourté son séjour dans ses cachots !

La colère l'aveuglait, alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la maison des Dursley. Severus n'aimait pas Dumbeldor. Son maître lui disait souvent que ce n'était qu'un vieux fou égocentrique, égoïste et manipulateur. Cependant, il ne savais pas à quel point...

Chapitre 3 : Découverte.

Enfin arrivé devant la maison à la pelouse parfaitement tondue à en juger par l'éclairage que fournissait les lampadaires de jardin dans la nuit, il lui suffit d'un _Alohomora _pour ouvrir la porte qui était en travers de son chemin.

Puis, un pas, deux pas, rien d'anormal jusque là.

Des photos... des photos sur lesquelles Potter n'apparaissait jamais... On ne voyait que de vulgaires et grosse balaines tantôt petites tantôt énormes sur les photos inanimées.

Quelques pas de plus, et le maître des potions vit un salon, trop 'parfait' à son goût.

L'homme des cachots décida de rebrousser chemin, et de monter au premier étage.

La première porte donnait sur une chambre vide. Un lit, un bureau cassé, une vitre éclaté qui laissait l'air s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Il s'avança dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il faillissent perdre l'équilibre en glissant.

-_Lumos, murmura t-il_

Une fois habitué à la lumière de sa baguette, Severus regarda immédiatement par-terre.

Une sombre tâche bordeaux s'étalait sur une bonne partie du plancher moisi. L'odeur qu'il n'avait remarquer que maintenant, le faisait se raidir de tout son corps. Du sang et... du sperme recouvrait le sol, il en était sûr.

Ses instins primitifs avaient repris le contôle avant même qu'il ne s'en rendes compte.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner pendant quelques instants.

Après s'être calmé, Severus décida de partir lorsqu'il vit une...cage ? Oui, la cage d'Hedwidge, recouverte elle aussi de sang par endroit et complètement tordue.

-On ne peut tordre une cage magique..., _murmura t-il pour lui même._

A présent, une légère inquiétude venait marquer les traits normalement impassible de Snape.

Il pressa le pas sans pour autant faire de bruits, et découvrit les 3 autres pièces.

La deuxième était une chambre remplie de jouets, de peluches, et d'un gros garçon ronflant à en faire sifflé vos oreilles. Ce n'était sûrement pas Harry.. enfin Potter !

La 3 ème porte menait à une chambre comportant un lit double sur lequel dormait une grosse loque ronflante pareille à sa progéniture, et une femme pour le moins squelettique.

A cet instant, Severus retint sa respiration et poussa la porte sans ménagement. Cependant il ne découvrit qu'une étroite salle de bain..

Pas de trace de Potter.

Severus repartit donc en bas. De loin, il vit l'ouverture de la cuisine, et supposa que rien de bien interessant ne s'y trouverait.

Par contre, une forte odeur de sang l'empêcha de continuer sa route. Elle émanais...du placard ?

_Un placard avec un cadenas ? _

Les craintes du professeur s'accentuaient au fur et à mesure que son puzzle se mettait en place.

Avec lenteur, le cadenas fut déverrouillé.

La main blanche du maître des potions vint se posée sur la poignée du placard, et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

L'odeur du sang et de sexe faisait frémir le professeur, tandis que celui ci resta coin devant une marre de sang..Guettant le moindre bruit suspect.

Sa baguette à la main, le professeur Snape retint sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Un bruit peut être infime pour les moldus et sorciers, mais pas pour lui..

-_Lumos ! murmura t-il vivement._

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le professeur recula sous le choc et laissa échapper un juron.

Devant lui se tenait le 'corps' inerte du Survivant.

Sale, couvert de sang et de bleus qu'essayaient pitoyablement de cacher les guenilles du pauvre Harry.

D'un geste prudent, Severus s'agenouilla dans la marre de sang, et chercha de ses doigts, le poux du Survivant.

Il relâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il le trouva.

Alors, délicatement, il s'apprêta à prendre le corps meurtris, quand soudain, le jeune Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Saverus n'avait pas le choix.. il devait l'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard..

Au même instant, dans une infinie lenteur, le Survivant ouvrit un œil difficilement.

Quand il compris qu'il y avait une personne présente devant lui, Harry se recroquevilla et se remis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps croyant que c'était encore Oncle Vernon.

_-..._Merlin...que vous à t'ont fait ?_, murmura Snape pour lui même. _Mr Potter !, _appela Severus en secouant doucement une épaule du garçon._

_-... (il lâcha de nouveau une plainte et pleurait difficilement.) _

_-_Pott...Harry..._, lui dit-il._

Le visage du Survivant se releva et regarda son professeur de potion.

-...m...m...mr..Snape ?, _tenta t-il de murmurer maintes fois._

-Oui Harry, c'est moi !

-Vous...devez...non..., _peina t'il à articuler._

-Economisez vos forces, je vous emmène à Poudlard.

Severus était à genoux près d'Harry, et celui-ci en profita pour l'agripper au cou.

Affichant un mouvement de recul, le professeur n'avait même pas perçu l'intention.

Ce mouvement n'était pas rapide, au contraire, mais il était si... désespéré.

Pourtant, il ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Dans une étreinte protectrice, il raffermit sa prise autour du garçon et le porta à lui.

Sans un regard derrière, et le visage sombre, il transplana au coin de la rue, et atterrit près de l'école, ou un flots de lumière s'échappait des milliers de vitres enchantées.

Le professeur de potions ne savait pas que penser de ce poids si léger dans ses bras...Il avait été aveugle, lui aveugle ! Le corps assoupit du garçon avait une grande difficulté à se soulevée pour respirer.

Le visage légèrement meurtri du petit, fendait le cœur de pierre du professeur.

Même pas capable de reconnaître un gamin battu comme lui l'était avant. Oui, il s'en fit la promesse, plus personne ne toucherait à Harry Potter, personne...

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pas un chat, ou presque. Mc Gonagall se métamorphosa et blêmi quand elle vit ce que Severus portait dans ses bras.

La vieille femme pourtant bienveillante, c'était approché d'eux, et le professeur la toisa et... lui grogna dessus ?

...Severus n'est plus le même ces temps si. Et seul Dumbeldor savait pourquoi.

Mc Gonagall recula, mais suivit quand même les deux personnages.

_Arrivés à l'infirmerie..._

-POMPOM !

-Que..Que ce passe t'il ? , _demanda la voix endormie de celle ci _

Elle eue de suite la réponse et cria.

-Déposé le vite ici !,_ expliqua t-elle._

Le lit blanc de l'infirmerie était presque semblable à la pâleur du visage d'Harry.

-Que s'est t'il passé ?!

-...Ne posez pas de questions et faîtes en sorte qu'il reste vivant jusqu'à ce que je revienne !,_ dicta t'il d'une voix sourde et menaçante. _

L'infirmière ne protesta pas et commençait déjà à courir dans tous les sens. Mc Gonagall venait de prendre la main du Survivant, quand un grognement sourd la lui fit lâcher.

-Ne le toucher pas..., _grogna durement l'homme des cachots. _

-Mais enfin, Severus !

-J'AI DIT NE LE TOUCHER PAS !, _cria t'il de sa voix grave. _

-...

Mc Gonagall sortit à regret de l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention de passer par le bureau d'Albus.

Pendant ce temps..

-Pompom, empêcher quiconque de venir près d'Harry. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

-Bien, Severus. Si c'est, ce que je pense que c'est...ne les épargnés pas !

-Compté sur moi.

Et sur ces dîtes paroles, le professeur de potions transplana de nouveau près de la maison des Dursley. Son Lord avait raison, ce fou pathétique avait tout prévu depuis le début, il en était sûr !

Il s'était sûrement dit que s'il devenait le héro du griffondor, il pourrait le manipuler comme il le voulait. Mais... il ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'**IL** fasse sont apparition plus tôt que prévu..

Devant la maisonnette, Severus pris son mal en patience pour ne pas défoncé la porte à coup de lattes.

_Ding Dong..._

_Bruit de déverrouillage de la porte..._

-Oui ?! C'est pour quoi ?! Qui vient réveiller les honnêtes gens à une heure pareille ?!

-Je suis Severus Rogue, et je suis ici pour voir Mr Potter, _fit le professeur d'une voix glaciale et traînante._

-...J-Je...VERNON !? _Hurla t-elle sans perdre le contact visuel avec l'inviter surprise. _

-_Oui ?_

-Il y a ici un Monsieur qui parle du gamin !

-QUOI ?! QU'EST CE QU'ILS NOUS VEULENT ENCORE ?

-Je viens ici pour voir Monsieur Potter, _expliqua acidument le professeur _

-Il n'est pas ici, _tenta Vernon en fermant la porte. _

_-_Alors,...où est-il ? , _s'extorqua t'il à dire tout en repoussant de sa main gauche la porte d'une extrême facilitée._

-Il...Il doit probablement faire les courses !, _lâcha Pétunia sans réfléchir._

-A 3 heures du matin ?! _Ironisa t-il._

-Et bien...

Severus en eu assé. Il prit sa baguette en main et la pointa sur Vernon. Celui ci, scandalisé tenta de la lui prendre, mais il n'en fut rien.

Severus pointa donc sa baguette sur Vernon et murmura une longue phrase en latin. Quand la phrase prit fin, Vernon rit grassement avant de se tordre de douleur et de crier.

-Le sort que je viens de vous lancer, est le même sort que vous avez fait subir au jeune Potter...sans omettre quelques Doloris, _s'enquit-il impassible. _

Chaque fois que vous penserez au jeune Potter ou au monde magique, vous éprouverez cette douleur. Espèce de connard, enfoiré de ton espèce...un gamin..non mais je rêve.. _gronda t'il sourdement mais audiblement pour les personnes se trouvant près de lui. _

Pétunia, trop occupée à regarder le corps de son mari ce tordre, n'avait même pas fait attention au professeur de Poudlard qui allait lui lancer aussi un maléfice.

-Et pour toi Pétunia, un sort de mocheté ne serait pas de trop !, _lui lança t'il sèchement. _

Le sort aussi tôt lancer, le visage de Pétunia fut parsemé de furoncles et de plaies infectieuses et purulente pire les unes que les autres. Un cri d'horreur lui échappa quand elle toucha son visage.

Dudley non plus n'y échappa pas. Et le maître des potions avait une idée toute particulière pour ce porc de Dudley.

Ce cochon s'était enfermé dans sa chambre arborant des monceaux de déchets et d'emballages de nourriture un peu partout à travers la pièce.

Quand le professeur entra dans cette chambre grâce à un _Alohomora, _la tête du petit gros était plutôt étrange. Ses expressions étaient diverses, la peur, l'angoisse, puis une once d'égocentricité.

Passant par tout ces états, le petit gros secoua sa peau graisseuse tout en riant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?, _grogna t'il._

-C'est juste que...Potter à enfin quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. En plus d'être la putain de mon père, je parie que vous êtes venue sauver la votre ! Ce monstre ne mérites pas de vivre !

-Un monstre ? Une putain ?,_ s'enquit-il un sourcil arcqué et la machoir serrée à s'en casser les dents. _

-Oui, un monstre qui n'as plus ses connards de parents ! Vous savez quoi ?! J'ai entendu dire de la bouche des miens que sa mère était aussi une traînée, et son père un ivrogne !

-Ecoutes toi parler tas de graisse.. Ton père, ta mère et toi, vous êtes les pires ordures de ce monde et je suis sûr que ma visite sera loin d'être la dernière ! Vous l'avez traités de monstre, mais tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, mais je ne pense pas que ton vocabulaire soit assez enrichi pour savoir ce que cela veut dire. Tout ce que tu pourras comprendre c'est que vous tous « humains » _cracha t'il de tout son venin,_ **VOUS **n'êtes que des monstres !

Et sur ces ultimes paroles, Dudley convulsa violemment. Après l'avoir fait souffrir avec des Doloris, il le transforma en porc.

Pour finir, il extirpa toute la famille et brûla la maison. Les laissant seuls pleurant leurs vies détruites à jamais.

De retour à Poudlard, une valise à la main. Le maître des potions ce dirigea aussitôt vers l'infirmerie. Mais ce qu'il y trouva ne lui plus pas du tout...

Chapitre 3 : Irréversible...

_De retour à Poudlard, le maître des potions ce dirigea aussitôt vers l'infirmerie. Mais ce qu'il y trouva ne lui plus pas du tout..._

Pompom les mains tremblantes, tentait de garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant sur la rambarde du lit d'à côté tandis que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux bleus.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Quels sont ses blessures ?

-...J..Je..ne peux..pas... _fit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

-Pomfresh, dites moi de suite ce qu'il a car je ne puis être vraiment patient ce soir !

-..Je pense qu'Harry, ne sera jamais plus le même.

-Comment ça ? Expliquez moi..., _l'encouragea t'il._

-Et bien, je lui est fait ingérer plusieurs potions sanguines, énergisantes, et une multitudes de potions de soins.

-Oui...et...

-Je l'ai ensuite scannée avec ma baguette pour voir si il avait des os cassés...

-Et donc...

-20% de son corps est invalide pour le moment, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai découvert plus tard._, lâcha t-elle en expirant pour évacuer ses sanglots. _

-Il...Il a été.. violé..

-..._merlin..._

-A plusieurs reprises...je..je ne sais pas quoi faire.._, éclata t-elle en sanglos._

-...Je pense qu'il est préférable d'en informer Dumbeldor.

-Vous avez raison, je vais l'appeler tout de suite !

-Merci Mrs Pomfresh.

A l'instant ou Mme Pomfresh se tourna, Severus Snape lança un sort d'oubliette à l'infirmière et la fit sortir de l'infirmerie. Rapprochant une chaise du lit du Survivant, il s'y assis, et contempla le visage endormi de son autrefois détestable élève.

Dans la valise qu'il avait trouvé, contenait toutes les affaires d'Harry. Que ce soit son uniforme de l'année dernière ou bien sa baguette elle même !

Quelle idée de laisser sa baguette à des moldus !

Une lumière verte teinta les murs de l'infirmerie pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce que deux yeux ce fassent sentir sur lui.

Il releva la tête son expression toujours impassible sur le visage et contempla Albus.

-Professeur Dumbeldor..., _fit le plus sèchement possible le professeur de potions._

-Severus..._, le salua t-il doucement. _

-... il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer professeur..

-Quoi donc mon enfant ?

-Pourquoi avez vous laisser Harry à des moldus pareille ?

_Sur ces mots, le vieux directeur se durcit et réprima un rictus. _

-Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas vu plutôt ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir ne serais-ce remarquer le fait qu'il soit battu et traité comme un esclave ? POURQUOI ALBUS ?!, _se mit-il a crier. _

-Qui est tu pour me faire la morale ?! Le gamin n'a pas pu se défendre tout seul contre de simples moldus ! C'n'est tout de même pas de ma faute !

Severus ne dit rien...il n'était plus surpris par le soit disant directeur de Poudlard.

-Et puis ses moldus ont sûrement une raison valable pour l'avoir battu, il a dû dépasser les bornes j'en suis certain ! Ce gosse n'écoute personne quand il s'agît d'obéir aux règlement !

-Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous ne l'avez pas écouté.., _murmura t-il._

-En effet...Mais qu'importe puisque le survivant qui a plutôt bien survécu jusqu'ici, est là plus tôt que prévu, je vais enfin pouvoir le dresser..

Sous un flot de colère, Severus Snape crispait ses points sur sa baguette tellement les paroles étaient insencées et démentes.

Et sans prévenir, Severus Rogue murmura le sort d'oubliette sur le bout des lèvres. Le directeur encore plongé dans ses projets futurs n'aperçu guère le sort. Et dès maintenant, le professeur Dumbeldor arbora un rictus non dissimulé à son pion qu'il détestait tant. L'homme à la barbe blanche sortit de l'infirmerie sans se rendre comte de la présence du survivant et ferma la porte blanche parsemée de vitraux.

La malle du Survivant fut de suite mise dans la poche du maître des cachots grâce à un_ Réducto._

Severus se redressa, puis, de ses bras, souleva le corps si léger de son protégé, et l'emmena jusqu'à la cheminette. Posant le corps debout contre lui, il prit une poignée de cheminette et prononça..

-_Domesticae vitae__!_

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs...douloureux..

-_Domesticae vitae__!_

_Severus jeta sa poignée de poudre de cheminette et les flammes vertes dévorèrent leurs corps. _

_Un allé simple pour la France, mais outre-passons les détails..._

Enfin arrivés, Severus Snape observa l'état des lieu.

Il étaient directement arrivés dans le salon. Là, des draps blancs recouvraient les quelques meubles qui subsistaient. La poussière traînait sur le carrelage marbré noir et blanc. Le tout était un mélange contemporain et Antique comme les quelques piliers en marbre.

La maison n'était ni trop loin, ni trop proche de la ville. Il devait y avoir 15 ou 25 pièces dans la maison. Il ne s'en rapellait plus..

-Dobby ! _appela t'il. _

-Oui, Severus maître monsieur.., _fit une petite voix_

-Je voudrait que tu nettoies la maison ainsi que le jardin. Considère aussi ce jeune homme comme mon protégé. Commence d'abord par ma chambre.

-..bien maître, monsieur !

Et en un claquement de doigts, l'elfe de maison disparut en fumée devant le maître des potions.

Sachant parfaitement où se situait sa chambre, le professeur grimpa précautionneusement les marches de l'escalier et poussa la porte du pieds en transportant un Harry assoupit contre lui.

Traversant le parquet à présent ciré, Severus déposa le corps léger du Survivant sous les couvertures du lit en baldaquin.

Celui-ci ce recroquevilla directement sur un côté.

Pendant ce temps, Severus réfléchissait à la manière dont il devait procédé pour soigner Harry.

-Des potions, alors, énergisantes, calmantes au cas ou, sanguine, bien sûr...Des provisions alimentaires...

Il fallait beaucoup de choses pour Snape. Il est vrai que cet homme n'as pas vraiment besoin de travailler vu qu'il a hériter d'une très ample fortune.

-Mais tout d'abord, Harry !

Ce rapprochant du Survivant, Severus tourna doucement le petit corps agité du garçon vers lui. Sur son front, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient. Severus posa alors sa main et la retira immédiatement après.

-Il est brûlant !_, fit il a voix haute. _

Puis comme pour affirmer ses propos, Harry ce mit à trembler et a tousser violemment.

Une forte fièvre pouvait-être très dangereuse pour un sorcier doté d'un faible tôt de pouvoir magiques.

Mais pour un sorcier comme Severus, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant.

D'un coup de baguette, la fièvre du garçon partit et le laissa en paix.

-Harry.., _appela t-il. _Harry, il faut ce réveiller..

Pas de réponses...

-Harry..réveille-toi...s'il te plaît...

Petit à petit, Harry parvint à ouvrir ses yeux d'émeraudes. Doucement, mais sûrement, il regarda la silhouette qui lui parlait.

Il leva son bras droit, et toucha le visage de l'inconnu devant lui. Rien qu'une tâche blanche et noire...

Au début, Severus pris ce geste pour une marque d'affection, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ne voyait rien sans ses lunettes.

D'un sort informulé, il fit apparaître des lunettes pour son protégé et les lui plaça sur le nez.

Quelques minutes après s'être habitué à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, le petit Harry, regarda avec intérêt l'homme devant lui.

Severus, le regardait dans les yeux appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Et ce qu'il y vit ne lui indiqua rien de bon.

Les yeux du garçon s'étaient embuées, et exprimait une profonde crainte. _Son professeur de potion le dévisageait comme s'il était un monstre. _Il se crispa un peu plus en agrippant les couvertures autour de lui.

-Harry..., _murmura t'il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. _

Oui, il allait tout recommencer avec lui. Sa première année, oubliée. Rien qu'Harry et lui.

_-_Mmmmmmm..,_ fit le garçon de 12 ans qui commençait à pleurer _

_-_Non, non, non, non, non...chuuuuuut..ne pleures pas..

Se rapprochent un peu plus du petit, celui ci ce recroquevilla immédiatement sur lui même et laissa échapper quelques gémissements de douleurs.

-Harry...je te jures sur ma vie que personne ne te touchera. Plus personne ne te feras de mal...

L'enfant se mit alors les mains sur les tympans et murmura comme une litanie :

-J'ai rien fait...Je promets d'être gentil..Je serais sage...Me faîtes pas de mal...

Et là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et l'enlaça. Surpris et appeuré, Harry s'était figé au début, puis il essaya de repousser Severus en lui tapant dans le dos comme il pouvait. Il cria et se débattit comme il le pu avec ses maigres forces, mais rien n'y fait. Épuiser, mentalement et physiquement, Harry abandonna et se laissa bercer par les bras puissants de son protecteur.

-Je suis là..Harry., _murmura une dernière fois l'homme, _je suis là...

_Harry avait envi de croire.. Cette voix, il ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait mais elle lui mit un baume au cœur. _

Severus garda encore longtemps le petit garçon dans ses bras. Plus petit que la normal, ses cheveux de jiais ensanglantés..

Profitant de l'immobilité du petit, Severus prononça quelques sort de diagnostique pour envisager le temps de préparation de ses potions de soins.

…...

Durant plusieurs heures, Dobby surveillait Harry qui dormait paisiblement alors qu'un certain professeur de potion ce concentrait sur la décoction de sa potion de nutrition intense.

Une fois cette potion finie, il s'attaqua à sa réserve personnelle en trouvant les différents ingrédiens de sa composition.

Une fois trouvée, Severus revint à son chaudron pour le chauffer à bonne température.

Sur sa liste, il barra magiquement de sa plume piplette : Potions Nutritions

Baûme Cicatrisant

Potion de Nutritions

Potion de Régénération Sanguine

Alfatrak ( Baûme ou potion pour soins internes) _celon le mode de préparation choisi._

Severus avait penser à faire un pact avec Dobby pour que celui ci protège Harry. Mais il avait aussi pensé au fait que Dobby ne pourrait pas le protéger de grands choses s'il devait physiquement s'interposer...

Il lui semblait bien qu'étant enfant, sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais ce mettre un elfe à dos. Cependant, qu'est ce que de pauvres petites choses pouvait faire sur son humble personne ? Il pouffa à cette question quelques peu.. étrange dirons-nous.

Pendant plus d'une heure Severus arpentait son immense bibliothèque à la recherche d'un de ces manuscrits jaunis par le temps. Dans cette bibliothèque ce trouvait plusieurs registres.

**Potions, DCFM, Herbologie, Botanique, Méthamorphose, Occlumantie, Sortilèges, Magie Noir, Magie Blanche, Etude Des Runes, Animagi...**

Severus Snape possédait l'une des bibliothèque les plus impressionnante de ce siècle ! Et bien qu'il est lui même placé chacuns de ces livres, il avait tendance à aller dans un coin de sa bibliothèque ou il lisait dans son confortable fauteuil, et ou la lumière était légèrement tamisée pour ne pas agresser les yeux du lecteur.

Dans ce petit coin apellé son « Paradis », Severus avait aménager une autre étagère ou trônait uniquement des romans policiers, fantastiques, ou autres lui permettant de ce divertir.

Après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses dans le registre _Créatures Magiques _la dernière étagère qui se situait juste en dessous du plafon fut retracée par les mains expertes d'un maître de potions désespéré.

Alors qu'il regardait le dernier livre de l'étagère d'un regard vague, ses yeux firent trois fois le tour de leurs orbites lorsqu'il découvrit que ce dernier livre était celui qui lui fallait.

-NON MAIS QUEL EST LE CON QUI M'A FOUTU CE LIVRE ICI !?

-_C'est toi_ , _lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _

_-_Oh ! Toi c'est bon, hein, j'tais pas sonné!_ fulmina t'il jusqu'à l'arrivée à son bureau. _

Puis, tout en s'asseyant, il feuilleta rapidement le livre « Transformations elfiques » pour arriver au sommaire lui indiquant la recette de la potion voulue.

-Alors...Voyont voir... page 1401.., _murmura t-il pour lui même._

Humanum Transmutatio :

6 Pattes de Fées

4 cheveux de sirènes

20 bigornos violets

8 ailes de chauves-souris-vampires

2 sabots d'hypogriffe

1 écaille de serpent Cartixien ainsi qu'un Dcl de son venin.

Premièrement, coupez soigneusement les pattes de fées et faîtes les bouillir dans un chaudron en cuivre taille 1 pendant 35 min et 12 sec. Rajoutez les 4 cheveux de sirènes à la mixture et faites refroidir le contenu pendant 57 min et 40 sec à -20°.

Deuxième étape, décortiquez les bigornos violets, et écrassez les coquilles jusqu'à créer une poudre parfaitement fine. Incluez 10 ml d'eau ainsi que la poudre de sabots d'hipogriffes que vous aurez préalablement réduit en poudre.

Troisième étape, faîtes dissoudre l'écaille de serpent Cartixien dans son propre venin, et ajoutez les 8 ailes de chauves-souris-vampires sans omettre de ne garder que le cartilage.

Pour finir, rassemblez dans un chaudron, les différentes mixtures, et faîtes chauffer l'ensemble à feux doux pendant 2 jours.

Le maître des potions savait que ces ingredients n'allait pas être facile à trouver. Heureusement que cette potion pouvait attendre au frais avant de reprendre sa finalitée !

Mais ceci ne fit pas sourir Severus... Son esprit était comme pétrifié. Il ne pensait qu'à Harry. Plusieurs fois déjà, il voulait monter pour voir si tout ce passait bien... Il se repassait les images des dernières heures ou il avait trouvé le petit baignant dans son propre au grand jamais il n'aurais pu l'abandonner..

D'un coup, une sonnette stridente vint résonnée dans son esprit.

Harry s'était réveillé !

Aussi vite qu'un éclair, Severus se retrouva dans la chambre, et la scène qu'il y trouva l'inquièta un peu plus sur la santé mentale de son protégé.

_Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, Harry regardait ses jambes dans le vide. Puis quand il commença à chanter, le professeur de potion resta bouche bée non seulement à cause de la situation, mais aussi car sa voix était angélique... _

_I feel so sad_

_Cuz life is so bad_

_I wanna see the light_

_Even if it's the night_

_Gimme the opportunity_

_To be happy_

_Let me enjoy the life_

_You know... without a knife_

_I'm a monster_

_A bad monster_

_But I love him_

_And he hate's me._

_May..._

_Puis une voix stridente interrompit le survivant. _

-Maître monsieur ! Mr Harry Potter ne peut pas être ici ! Il risquerait de se tuer ! _Fit le petit elfe tout en tirant sur le bras du griffondor. _

_Et c'est à ce moment là que ce dernier plaça ses mains sur le rebord pour se redresser difficilement et se tenir droit une dernière fois... _

_Severus le scrutait de toutes parts dans la lueure pâle de la lune. Ce corps androgine, maigre, élancé et tremblant allait être sien, il ce le jura... Mais pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas grillé les étapes..._

-Moi, Harry James Potter, j'ai 12 ans et j'ai plus envie de penser... J'ai mal partout et j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je le ferais qu'une fois que je serais mort.

_Et sans comprendre ce qui allait suivre, le jeune garçon s'élança dans le vide pour tomber en chute libre. _

Faisant confiance à ses instincts, Severus dépassa lui aussi la fenêtre et descenda en pic vers le griffondor qui avait fermé les yeux dans sa chute.

Seuls quelques millimètres séparait Severus de cette main si pâle..

En un court instant d'adrénaline, il franchit cette distance et s'évappora en fumée avant d'atteindre le sol..

_De retour sur la terre ferme, Harry ouvrit ses yeux sur une ombre floue, puis quelques gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur son visage. Il en déduisait que le ciel se mettait à pleurer sa mort.. Il espérait que maintenant, il aurait une « vie » plus paisible.. _

De retour dans la maison, Severus portait son griffon inconscient jusqu'à sa chambre ou il espérait trouver Dobby. Une fois qu'il eut passé le pas de la porte, il fut assailli par une voix stridente et suppliante.

-Maître Monsieur ! Dobby a essayer d'empêcher Harry Potter de se tuer, _pleura à chaudes larmes l'elfe de maison_ mais Monsieur Harry Potter à dit à Dobby que c'était pour son bien ! Qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait prendre l'air maître monsieur Snape !

-Dobby..., commença t-il tout en déposant précautionneusement le corps du petit dans le lit.

Je t'avais pourtant dit que sous aucun prétexte tu ne devait quitter Harry des yeux !

_Mais le professeur jugea aussitôt la maigre corpulance de l'elfe. _

Ecoute moi, j'ai une solutions à nos problèmes, mais il faudra que tu coopers. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Harry meurt par ta faute n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Dobby ne veux pas la mort de Harry Potter ! Dobby veux protéger Harry Potter !

-Bien Dobby. Alors je vais t'inculquer certaines choses qui pourrait t-être utiles.

-Bien Maître Monsieur Snape !

-Tout d'abord, appelle moi seulement Mr Snape.. Je te lègues au jeune Harry Potter.

-..Oui maitre...Mr Snape, _fit le jeune elfe avant d'avoir reçu un regard noir de la part du professeur de potions. _

_-_Ce que je vais te dire te choquera certainement, et je te demande de faire un pact avec moi pour le garder sceller.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, l'elfe tandis sa main vers celle de son maître. Il la serra de toutes ses maigres forces et le rituel commença.

Un cercle de feu les entoura et un symbole de flamme lia les deux poignets.

-Dobby, elfe de maison, jures tu sur le lien qui nous uni que tu ne révelera à personne ce dont je t'informerais ? Jures tu fidélité et protection à Harry Potter, ici présent ?

-Oui, je le jures !

-Bien.

Les deux mains se séparèrent, une fumée noire s'échappa des flammes laissant un tatouage noir similaire sur les deux poignets.

-Dites moi tout Mr Snape. Qu'est t'il arrivé à mon maître ?

-...

Severus s'installa dans un canapé près du lit en baldaquin. Il invita l'elfe à s'asseoir à côté de lui et il commença à lui parler de ce qu'Harry avait vécu parmis sa « famille d'adoption ». Il avait énumérer le fait qu'Harry avait été traîté de monstre pendant un certain temps.. Sûrement trop longtemps..

Il n'avait pas pratiquer de_ Légilimens _mais il était certain que le placard qu'il avait vu n'était certainement pas un endroit inconnu du gamin.. Sans omettre l'abondance de sang qui se trouvait dans l'une des pièces ainsi que la famille moldu la plus répugnante qui soit, l'elfe était tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il en eu un failli s'évanouir en apprennant le viol de son désormais maître.

Après quelques minutes de lourd silence du fait de cette révélation, l'elfe se leva et s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumés après avoir murmurer « _ je reviens ». _

_Le professeur n'eut pas de mal à savoir ou l'elfe était allé car quelques minutes après son départ, un autre « pop » ! sonore se fit entendre. _

-C'est moldu n'avait pas été assez corrigés à mon goût.. Et j'ai pratiquer le légilimens sur le vieux graisseux... C'est bien pire que ce que l'on peut imaginer.. Le pauvre... Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute concernant maître Potter désormais. Mais dîtes moi, vous n'y êtes pas aller de main morte avec le cochon par contre, _pouffa Dobby. _

Severus ne pû s'empêcher d'afficher un demi-sourire. Mais celui ci s'effaça rapidement alors que son cerveau analysait les information précédentes..

-Mais...comment as tu sû ou se trouvait la maison des moldus ?! _Fit-il surpris._

_-_C'est assez simple, j'ai suivi votre trace magique !

-Mais je n'ai plus la trace depuis mes 17 ans Dobby.. Tout le monde perds sa trace à sa majorité !

-Non monsieur Snape, pas nous les elfes..

-Comment cela est possible ?

-Ceci est censé être gardé secret Mr, mais puisque j'ai confiance en vous.., _L'elfe inspira un bon coup avant de commencer à parler. _Les elfes sont dotés de grands yeux et de grandes oreilles n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui..., _fit le maître légèrement irrité qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. _

_-_Et bien, nos oreilles nous permettent d'entendre à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, et nos yeux nous font voir ce que les autres ne voies pas.. Par exemple l'intèrieur d'un corps, les maladies, nous pouvons voir dans le noir ainsi que les points faibles de nos adversaires ! Mais le plus important est la trace magique qui nous permet de retrouver nos maîtres.

-Hum...très intéressant.. je n'aurais jamais penser que les elfes étaient si..._décuplés_ que certains humains ou sorciers...

-N'est-ce pas ? Autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, sur les terres de Merlin lui même, un de mes ancêtres lui a demander en contre-partie de ses maigres forces, un esprit intelligent et rusé, ainsi qu'un décuplement de ses 6 sens.

-Il n'y en a que 5...

-Nous en avons 6. Le dernier sens, est celui de l'instint. L'instint nous dit qu'en cas de danger, nous devons fuir. L'instint nous guide et nous met sur nos gardes à tout instant. Sans lui, nous n'aurions pas survécu jusqu'ici..

-Mais...

_Harry remua dans son lit. _

_-_Nous en parlerons plus tard Dobby. Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais avant de surveiller Harry. J'aimerais qu'il se sente en confiance là ou il est..

-Oui Mr Snape. Dobby y veillera ne vous inquiété pas !

_Et l'elfe de maison disparut à nouveau de la pièce. _

Harry émettait des gémissements plaintifs, et ne cessa de se tourner sur le ventre et sur les côtés. Mais jamais sur le dos..

En un pas furtif, Severus se retrouva aux côtés du garçon. Celui ci ne cessa pas de bouger et Severus voulait remédier aux problème d'Harry. Il fallait soigné les plaies qu'il avait vu auparavant sous l'escalier.

-Harry..., _fit-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. _Harry... Réveille toi s'il te plaît.. Il faut que je soigne tes blessures..

D'un coup, le Survivant se redressa dans le lit et sauta au cou de son professeur.

Celui ci ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, passa une main dans le dos du petit pour le caresser.

Mais au contact de sa main, le garçon lâcha une plainte et agrippa de toutes ses forces le professeur de potions. On aurait dit que Severus était sa bouée de sauvetage et qu'il s'y accrochait désespérément pour ne pas se noyer.

Chapitre 5 : Souffrances physiques.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry était toujours accroché au torse de son professeur, et il n'avais pas la moindre envie de s'en détaché. Alors que sa montre indiquait les 4 heures du matin, le maître des potions décida que quelques heures de sommeil ne serait pas de trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, mais l'abscence d'un lit moelleux depuis plus de 48 heures lui manquait quelque peu..., Ses insomnies ainsi que ses nuits blanches étaient dû à la préparations de potions pour le conte du Lord et de Dumbeldord. Peut-être devait-il se décontracter.. et profiter de ses instants pour... « améliorer » ses relations avec le gamin...

Alors avec le petit lové dans ses bras, il s'allongea dans le lit et rabatit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps. Après tout, les potions de Pompom ne faisait plus effet à partir de 3 jours..

Avec cette pensée en tête, l'homme aux cheveux longs ferma ses yeux et sans en être conscient, respira l'odeur des cheveux du jeune brun.

…...

_Au même instant, Voldemort tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était... ce que l'on peut qualifier de... sobre. Bien sûr, les pierres du manoir hôrnaient les murs de la chambre ce qui donnait un air lugubre a la pièce, mais de lourdes et épaisses fourrures d'ours bruns venaient recouvrir certaines surfaces, ce qui rendait la pièce bien plus chaleureuse. Un parquet en bois ciré venait s'harmoniser au lit double du Lord. Mais... celui ci était vide de joie..vide d'amour.. _

Le Lord se dirigea vers la fenêtre et pensa le regard dans le vide..

« Lily...Tu me manques tellement.. Je sais que tu voulait le meilleur pour notre fils.. Mais je suis désolé, je l'ai laisser se faire influencer par ce vieux fou de Dumbeldord ! Ce chien à monter mon propre fils contre moi tandis que je m'attachais à renaître le plus tôt possible.

Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais le fait qu'il t'ai tuée. Pas plus que ce qu'il m'a fait cette nuit là. Je me souviens encore des pleurs de mon bébé et de tes cris.

Mais comme je te l'ai promis Lily, j'ai endurer la souffrance, la haine, la tristesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et je compte bien reprendre Harry de force si Severus ne réussi pas sa mission. »

Bien que Severus ne lui soit pas familier, il eu une vague pensée pour lui et se remémora sa fidélité exemplaire le jour ou il avait tuer son père. Le garçon gysait dans une mare de sang après s'être fait sauvagement battre par son paternel. Dans ses bras, il tenait sa mère déjà morte à son arrivé. Il devait avoir alors 16 ans quand il l'a sauver de cette enfer.

Le garçon avait désormait une dette à rembourser en tant que mangemort, **mais ce n'est pas assez** lui avait-il dit un soir de fête lors d'un raid réussi.

Demain, il ira le voir, et saura s'il s'est acquitter de sa dette...

…...

Encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil, la première chose que fit Severus fût de regarder l'heure en formulant un _Tempus. _

Il était 18h39 exactement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait dormit plus de 14 heures en prenant sa potions de sommeil sans rêve...

_Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux et remarquer une certaine position..._

_Harry était littéralement contre lui, les jambes enlaçées aux siennes, un de ses bras autour de sa taille, le nez dans son cou. _

_Il remercia les dieux pour ne pas avoir permis à Harry de voir cela, car lui rougissait violemment. _

Doucement, Severus enleva le bras autour de sa taille et essaya de réveiller le petit brun.

-Harry.. _Il lui mit sa main sur son épaule et le secoua un petit peu. _

Le garçon se redressa d'un coup et se mit à crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Severus était déconcerté. Il ne savais pas quoi faire..

Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et s'en réfléchir à ses conséquence l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise.

Severus avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier le moment alors qu'Harry les avait ronds comme deux coupelles de flan.

Mais petit à petit, il ferma les yeux, laissa une larme couler et se laissa aller au doux baiser.

Quand Severus se recula, son cœur flancha en voyant le visage angélique aux yeux fermés, et à la bouche entrouverte. Harry ne voulait pas que cette bouche le quitte.. Il avait peur de ne plus avoir cette douceur et cette chaleur et ne voulait donc pas ouvrir les yeux. Cependant, il le fit, et se fut un cauchemard..

Lentement, les yeux du Survivant se baissèrent et la petite lueure des deux émeraudes s'éteignit.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire.. Les images, les bruits, les sensations, l'odeur, le goût..

Severus invoqua à temps une bassine avant qu'Harry ne se soit penché au bord du lit pour vomir. Cependant,en s'étant étiré, la douleur de son dos rapella Harry à lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse le cacher, plusieurs tâches de sang apparûrent sur le pyjama en coton blanc.

Devenu alerte et les pupilles dilatées, Severus tourna Harry qui sous la douleur haleta. Il le mit sur le ventre et d'un sort enleva la chemise tâchée, pour voir les blessures qui s'était réouvertent.

Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit les mots gravés dans la chair du petit.

BITCH

SLUT

WHORE

Ses mots s'étendaient sur tout le dos d'Harry.. Severus jurait intérieurement. Dursley en était la cause. Il en était sur et certain ! Cet enfoiré était pire que ce qu'il n'avait immaginé..

Pendant un moment , Severus observait le corps d'Harry. Son dos était parsemé de plusieurs traces de coupures, mais aussi des bleus, jaunes et verts par endroits..

Le brun aux cheveux longs voulait examiner le reste du corps du petit brun, c'est à dire la partie basse. Il mis un sort de bouillotte au petit et fit disparaître le bas de pyjamas.

Dans un élan de surprise et de peur, Harry s'était redressé sur ses coudes, mais retomba lourdement sur les coussins de soie vert à cause de ses blessures. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche encore une fois.. Il ne voulait pas réentendre ses mots.. Il voulait mourir pour ne plus jamais faire de cauchemards, ne plus avoir peur de l'homme qui l'avait abusé.

Des larme coulèrent silencieusements sur ces joues encore un peu pâles, pendant que Severus inspectait une certaine partie intime du petit.

Il ne voulait pas l'maginer, mais les faits étaient là.. L'anus du garçon était complètement déchiré, et le sang séché entre ses jambes ne faisait aucun doute concernant la nature de cette blessure.

-Harry.. _fit doucement le grand brun _J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de... désagréable pour te soigner..

-...

Severus se plaça devant le survivant, le souleva par les esselles et planta son regard onyx dans les yeux verts éteints.

Pour plus de conviction, Severus pris le visage du Survivant avec douceur dans ses mains, obligeant celui-ci a le regarder.

-Harry, ton Oncle t'as fait quelque chose dans le bas de ton corps..

_En entendant le mot Oncle, Harry se figea. _

Et j'ai besoin de toucher le « bas de ton corps » pour pouvoir soigné la blessure, car c'est une blessure interne.. Est-ce que tu me donnes la permission de te soigner à cet endroit ?

Harry ne fit rien pendant un instant, ce contentant de regarder Severus sans le voir vraiment.  
Mais...quelque part, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Severus.. Après tout, il...non..il n'était pas digne de lui.

Finalement le petit brun fit un petit oui de la tête. Et Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ce remettant dans une position..un peu douteuse certes, mais uniquement pour soigner son patient, Severus fit apelle a tout son sang froid pour ne pas se jetter sur son griffon.

D'un _Accio _il fit venir le baume Alfatrack dans ses mains. Il plongea son index dans la crème bleutée, et commença ce qu'il avait à faire.

D'une main, il écarta la chair lacérée des fesses de son Harry. Il approcha son index de l'anus du petit et commença à y introduir doucement son doigt. La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il commençait à gesticuler ses jambes.

Severus se pencha pour murmurer des mots rassurants à Harry, lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'aurait plus mal.. Et en effet, après quelques entrées et sorties du doigt toujours enduit de baume, la chair cicatrisait à l'interieur ce qui fit soupirer d'aise le Survivant.

Une fois terminer, Severus referma le couvercle du baume, et allongea le Survivant dans les draps frais pour qu'il puisse se rendormir.

Une fois fait, il se décida a quitter la pièce, pour descendre dans son spacieux salon.

Sans pour autant s'y attendre, de vives flammes vertes pénétrèrent dans le sanctuaire du vampire, qui se retrouvait confu devant une personne vêtue de noir.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez vous faire chez moi ?

-Baisse d'un ton Severus, si tu ne veux pas subir mon couroux !

-Maître ! Je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans ma demeure !

-Je sais tout Severus... Sauf une chose..

-Laquelle mon seigneur ?

-As tu réussi la mission que je t'avais confiée ?

-...Oui maître..

-Et bien ?! Explique toi ! Quel à été sa réaction ? Lui as tu dis la vérité sur moi et le vieux fou ? Ou est-il ?

_Severus eu la mauvaise idée de vriller son regard vers l'étage supérieur.._

-Laisses moi le voir..

-Sauf mon respect, je ne pense pas que ni l'un ni l'autre soyez prêt à vous affronter..

-Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il me jettera a la figure ! Une fois qu'il m'auras écouter, il saura !

-.. Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soir le bon moment maître ! _Fit Severus dans la précipitation, en voyant son maître se diriger vers les escaliers. _

_-_Hors de mon chemin Severus ! Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois !

_Et sur cette menace, le Lord bouscula Severus pour pouvoir passer.. Il gravit les marches quatres à quatres, et entrepris d'ouvrir la porte. _

-Mon Lord, il est endormi.. murmura le vampire.

-Je ne ferais que le regarder.

_Puis, il ouvrit la porte entièrement afin de laisser place à une pièce d'une teinte verte et argent aux couleurs de Serpentards. _

_Étendu en dessous des draps de soie verts, un corps recroquevillé se laissait difficilement voir._

_Voldemort se rapprocha un peu plus de son fils, pour l'observer, connaître ses traits par cœur.. _


End file.
